El Espíritu del Arroyo
by Rihannon
Summary: Secret Santa para Sunrise Spirit, Foro 'Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro'.  El Santo del Fénix ha soportado los horrores del infierno sobre la tierra, pero nunca imaginó llegar a verse envuelto en una aventura tan extraña...


Secret Santa para Sunrise Spirit, foro "Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro."

Renuncia: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Kurumada Masami y otras personas naturales o jurídicas, etc, etc… Yo sólo tomé algunos prestados para este relato.

**El Espíritu del Arroyo**

A penas una que otra persona volvía la vista hacia aquel muchacho que caminaba por las calles concurridas. Nadie sabía de las heridas que ya sólo recordaba por las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo. Esas marcas que debieran pertenecer a un viejo guerrero, a aquel que ha librado mil batallas, y no a un joven que apenas contaba 15 años. Pero la batalla más grande de su vida se libraba dentro de su mente, aun cuando hubiera jurado que allí ya no quedaba nada. Cuando él pensaba que estaba vacío, que el odio era su único vínculo con el mundo de los vivos, éste mundo inmisericorde se empeñaba en demostrarle lo contrario. Él era un lobo solitario, un depredador furtivo, pero por mucho que deseaba ser un hombre sin alma, no lograba convencer a nadie de ello… ni siquiera a sí mismo, y menos a quien ojalá pudiera olvidarlo para siempre.

Esos días él buscaba soledad, necesitaba poder pensar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Los otros lo creían muerto, mejor así. Ellos no sabían que su vínculo con el Fénix lo ataba a esta vida sin importar qué tan cerca llegó a estar de la muerte. Tan cerca, que casi podía tocarla. Él la conocía bien, pero parecía estar condenado a no alcanzarla nunca, pues fuego del ave inmortal se esconde bien entre las cenizas, colectando sus fuerzas... esperando el momento para resurgir.

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin importar el destino mientras nadie lo reconozca. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, la gente es metida e imprudente, y lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones.

Había un diario tirado en la acera, la fotografía en la primera plana mostraba un volcán activo. Levantó la página para verla con más detenimiento. La leyenda en la página decía poco de lo que él necesitaba saber. Muy a su pesar, se acercó a un puesto de comida callejera y preguntó al dependiente algo relacionado con la fotografía. El hombre le respondió señalando a una dirección. Ikki le agradeció asintiendo en silencio. 

Ikki se detuvo a admirar el pasaje silencioso y apacible al que sus pasos le habían llevado. Tal vez se encontraba a la mitad del camino que debía recorrer para llegar al lugar que le permitirá meditar y colectar sus fuerzas. Decidió que no le venía mal descansar un rato, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos del camino.

El viento silbaba suavemente. Ikki se recostó en el tronco del árbol mientras cerraba los ojos, agradeciendo que el silbido del viento y el suave murmullo de un arroyo cercano le ayudaran a distraerse de sus pensamientos. No supo en qué momento los sonidos tranquilizantes del viento y el agua se transformaron en un sonido inquietante, que cada vez más se parecía a llantos y gemidos. Por un momento creyó que lo que estaba escuchando venía de su propia mente, pero al abrir los ojos y levantarse lo seguía escuchando.

Se preguntaba si su locura estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles, decidió alejarse de ese lugar y retomar el camino. Mientras se alejaba, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más distante. -_Si fuera un producto de mi mente, seguiría conmigo_, -pensó. Regresó sobre sus pasos, internándose un poco en la arboleda, en dirección al arroyo que cada vez se escuchaba más claramente. Llegó a un claro y pudo ver que por allí pasaba el arroyo. Junto a la orilla se encontraba la figura a la que pertenecían los gemidos. Ikki lo observó por un momento, se trata de un niño, o una niña, no podía decir. Había algo nada común en esa persona, pero él no pudo definir de qué se trataba. La pequeña persona se estremecía con sus lloriqueos.

-_No es mi problema_. –decidió. Dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a volver por donde vino. Como sintiendo su rechazo, los gemidos sonaron más tristes y desesperados. Ikki bajó la cabeza y suspiró, y volteó la vista en dirección del arroyo. La figura alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en el joven guerrero.

Un temblor frío recorrió su cuerpo, esos ojos oscuros y profundos... Le recuerdan tanto a su herma...

-_¡Maldición_!- Ikki sintió deseos de patearse a sí mismo, por ser débil y volver la vista hacia atrás. Ahora estaba condenado, ya lo sabía.

Se acercó, sin perder la cautela. Cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos de la figura, preguntó con voz firme -¡Eh, niño! ¿De qué se trata todo este lloriqueo?

La pequeña figura fijó la vista en la suya, dando la espalda al río. Ikki pudo ver que en los enormes ojos del pequeño no estaba su reflejo, sino el del agua que corría en el arroyo, como si esos ojos fueran ventanas transparentes a través de las cuales se podía ver el agua que se encontraba detrás de él. Ikki no tuvo tiempo de pensar, sintió que el agua lo atraía como si unos brazos lo sujetaran firmemente, jalándolo hacia el río. Ahora estaba bajo el agua, lo sabía porque sentía asfixiarse y al levantar la vista veía la luz que se reflejaba sobre la superficie. Sentía la fuerza de la corriente, pero ésta no lo arrastraba a pesar de que no tenía nada de donde sujetarse.

No supo si pasaron segundos o días antes de poder respirar de nuevo, su ropa y su cabello estaban secos. Estaba dentro de una habitación de madera, parecía un pequeño templo como los que a veces pueden encontrarse en los bosques. Frente a él había un altar con un pergamino extendido sobre la pared. Asumiendo que la entrada del cuarto estará a sus espaldas giró sobre sí, pero lo que encontró fue el mismo altar, sólo que esta vez el pequeño del arroyo estaba inclinado frente al pergamino, gimiendo tristemente.

Ikki exhaló con fuerza mientras volteaba los ojos hacia arriba. -Escucha tú, quien quiera que seas, -dijo. -Si estás buscando alguien con quien experimentar tus juegos mentales, elegiste al sujeto equivocado. Tus ilusiones no son nada para mí, es una estupidez pensar que puedes confundirme.

La figura se volvió hacia él y le habló con voz infantil. -Por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Ikki comprendió lo que había percibido como extraño en este personaje. Todo él era blanco, o a veces parecería traslúcido, excepto sus ojos que eran oscuros como el fondo del río. Un espíritu, o un fantasma tal vez. La irritación de Ikki aumentó al percatarse de que había caído en la trampa de una criatura sobrenatural. Como si le hiciera falta tener que lidiar con semejante ridiculez.

-¡Qué forma de pedir ayuda es esta! -Ikki vociferó, -¡me largo!

-¡No puedes irte! El pequeño gimió.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues mírame! -dijo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Ikki se dio cuenta de que no podía despegar los pies del suelo.

-¡Viste! -Dijo la criatura, -¡te dije que no podías irte!- La expresión del pequeño cambió de triste a divertida.

-_¡Por un demonio!_ -Ikki rechinaba los dientes. Luego comenzó a reírse cruelmente. -¿Con quién diablos crees que te estás metiendo? ¡Tus trucos no son nada para mí!

-No son trucos, -dijo el pequeño. -Por favor, promete que vas a escucharme un momento y te diré qué puedes hacer para moverte de nuevo.

-¡¿Estás tratando de chantajearme? _Mocosoinfelizenanosabandija_. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

El niño se recostó sobre su estómago, apoyando la cara sobre sus manos y con los codos apoyados en el suelo. Luego le dirigió a Ikki una mirada de cachorrito que casi rivalizaba con la de su hermano Shun. –Si me escuchas, prometo dejarte ir y no molestarte más.

Ikki rechinó los dientes un poco más, luego exhaló ruidosamente. –Está bien, enano, estoy escuchando.

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente. -¡Genial! –Exclamó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. –Verás, los espíritus también necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.

Ikki lo miró intensamente, cualquiera se hubiera intimidado con la intensidad de su mirada, pero el pequeño siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera visto.

-Verás, hace algún tiempo alguien entró al templo del río y se robó la urna en donde habita el espíritu guardián de este templo. Luego el sello fue roto, y el espíritu quedó libre. Este espíritu es algo… como te dijera… temperamental. Así que me encerró aquí y desde entonces se ha dedicado a aterrorizar a las aldeas cercanas. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo alejarme del arroyo!

Ikki esperó unos segundos, luego supuso que el espíritu había terminado su explicación. –Muy bien, ya oí lo que tenías que decir, ahora déjame ir.

-Sólo si prometes ayudarme a recuperar la urna.

-Eso no era parte del trato.

-¿Por favor?

-¡NO!

El espíritu bajó la cabeza, Ikki sabía que iba a empezar a sollozar de nuevo, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Repentinamente alzó la vista lacrimosa y comenzó a aullar. –¡Buuuuaaa! No te imaginas lo que es estar en mi lugar… ¡Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento!

-¡No es mi problema! –Gruñó Ikki, luego suspiró audiblemente, -dime cómo diablos puedo hacer para moverme y lo pensaré… -murmuró.

–Está bien –dijo con algo de duda, como sondeando el terreno. –Lo que tienes que hacer es… - se apartó un poco de Ikki, como buscando estar en una distancia segura, -¡quitarte los zapatos!

-¿¡QUÉ! –Vociferó el Caballero del Fénix.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, pero las suelas de tus zapatos están pegadas al piso con Kola Loka, ya sabes lo que dice el comercial, así que está de más que trates de despegarlos.

Ikki sintió palidecer, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Nada contento con la situación, soltó las correas de sus zapatillas y deslizó sus pies para zafárselas, corroborando así (para su horror) que efectivamente estaba libre. -¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Arruinaste mi único par de zapatos!

-Kjj, kjj, kjj… -El pequeño espíritu se reía entre dientes, descaradamente.

-¡AGHHHHH! –El enojo hizo que volviera el color a la cara del Fénix, poniéndola de un rojo comparable al de sus pantalones. Sus ojos parecían estar echando chispas. Lo que más le irritaba era el no haberse percatado del momento cuando el mocoso chocarrero le había jugado semejante broma.

–Me lleva…

-¿Entonces, vas a ayudarme? –Preguntó el espíritu, exhibiendo una sonrisa angelical. 

Siguiendo el mismo camino que lo había llevado al extraño arroyo, Ikki no tardó mucho en encontrar una de las aldeas de las que le había hablado el espíritu. La molestia que le causaban las astillas de madera (que antes eran parte del piso del templo) pegadas en las suelas de sus zapatillas le recordaban constantemente lo inverosímil de su situación. A cada paso se preguntaba cómo había logrado involucrarse en tamaña ridiculez. No se había acercado demasiado cuando llamó su atención una columna de humo que parecía venir de entre las casas. La gran agitación y barullo de la pequeña población se notaba desde lejos. Un hombre venía en dirección hacia él, visiblemente agitado.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? –Le preguntó el Fénix, sin mayor preámbulo.

-¿Ah? ¿Me habla a mí? -Le dijo el hombre, deteniéndose para dirigirse al joven. –Son esas criaturas sobrenaturales que han estado atormentando a las aldeas de esta zona.

-¿Sobrenaturales? Ikki frunció el seño.

-Pues sí, solamente así podría describirlas. Aparecen como cucarachas gigantes, o lombrices, o incluso babosas o sanguijuelas. Toman la forma de cualquier bicho desagradable que pueda usted imaginarse.

_-¿Sanguijuela__s? _Se preguntó, levantando una ceja. _Pero qué mal gusto_… –Dígame, ¿todavía están en la aldea?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Desaparecen casi tan rápido como han aparecido. Son como una plaga, dejan muchos destrozos y asustan a los animales. Las gallinas dejan de poner huevos durante días, es un verdadero problema. –Luego le señaló en dirección a las montañas. -Ahora mismo me dirijo a la aldea donde vivo, para informar sobre lo que ha pasado aquí.

Ikki pensó en preguntarle por qué la urgencia de avisar en su aldea pero supuso que sería por simple precaución, por lo que optó por agradecer la información asintiendo una vez. Luego se puso en marcha, calmadamente, en la misma dirección en la que el hombre se había marchado.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando llegó a la siguiente aldea. Se preguntó si allí viviría el hombre que encontró en el camino. Pensó que no importaba, igual no tenía ninguna pista para guiarse y por lo tanto cualquier lugar era igual de bueno para empezar a buscar. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Ikki pensó que esto debía ser inusual, en especial tratándose de un poblado pequeño, pues la noche a penas estaba cayendo. Lo normal hubiera sido buscar hospedaje, pero en vista de su presente falta de efectivo, algún callejón habría de hacerle las veces de posada… otra vez.

El frío de la madrugada le hizo recordar que el invierno ya había llegado. Aún quedaban varias horas antes que el cielo se aclarara. No había podido dormir nada. El frío y la incomodidad del suelo no eran nada para él, frecuentemente recordaba que quien había sobrevivido al infierno mismo no debía ni percatarse de pequeñeces como esas; lo que lo mantenía despierto era una cierta vibración que estaba en el aire, una silencio inquietante como el que antecede a un tornado. Una parte de él ansiaba que sucediera algo, apareciera alguna de las criaturas monstruosas y al menos lo sacara del tedio desesperante.

En ese momento el Santo de Fénix escuchó un gran estruendo, seguido por chillidos fantasmales y luego gritos de personas. _Como si lo hubiera invocado con mis pensamientos…_

Corrió hacia el lugar de donde parecía venir el escándalo. Ikki no temía a nada, o eso se decía a sí mismo, pero nada de lo que sufrió en la Isla de la Reina Muerte lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Era una mosca gigantesca que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la calle. Al acercarse se vio reflejado en cientos de ojillos del tamaño de una toronja, agrupados sobre una enorme cabeza peluda. El insecto estaba subiéndose en los techos de las casas, chupando todo a su paso y causando todo tipo de destrozos. De pronto, la probóscide del insecto comenzó a hincharse.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Va a escupir! Alguien gritó.

_Pero qué asco,_ pensó Ikki. – ¡No si puedo evitarlo! Se abrió paso entre la gente que corría sin dirección por las calles. Al encontrarse justo al frente de la mosca, preparó su ataque mientras se aseguraba de que ninguna persona estuviera en peligro.

-¡GOLPE DEL PUÑO DEL FENIX! –Exclamó mientras soltaba su poderosa técnica, la cual golpeó de frente a la mosca. Ésta quedó patas arriba, sacudiéndose y emitiendo unos chillidos espantosos. Con un giro violento se posicionó de nuevo sobre sus seis patas, mirando a Ikki con una expresión nada amigable. Comenzó a aletear, esparciendo un gas amarillento que parecía emanar de su peludo cuerpo. Ikki comenzó a sentirse enfermo, pero de repugnancia. – ¿Crees que eres el único puede utilizar sus alas para combatir? ¡Ya verás! ¡VUELO FLAMEANTE DEL FENIX!

La poderosa técnica del joven guerrero causó una ráfaga de llamas que hizo retroceder el ataque gaseoso. Frente a esto, la mosca emprendió la retirada entre nubes de gas amarillento. Cuando el aire comenzó a aclararse ya no había rastros de l criatura (bueno, sin contar los destrozos que dejó a su paso). Entonces Ikki notó que había una multitud formando un círculo a su alrededor. Todos se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho más raro que las alimañas monstruosas.

_Como si no __tuviera suficiente con verme obligado a participar en este combate tan vergonzoso_…

Ikki estaba indignado.

Ikki tuvo que reconocer (aunque no en voz alta) que no le molestaba estar bajo un techo, con una comida caliente frente a él. Aceptó en silencio la hospitalidad que los aldeanos le presentaban como agradecimiento por enfrentar al monstruo, y trataba de entender lo más posible sobre la situación, tomando en cuenta que todos intentaban hablarle al mismo tiempo.

- … ¡Y llevamos semanas de estar en esta situación! –dijo un hombre.

- … ¡No logramos mantenerlos lejos, ni siquiera con todos los gatos de la aldea juntos! –agregó un anciano de aspecto desgarbado.

-… ¡Uno de los monstruos destruyó el techo de mi casa! –dijo otro.

-… ¡Otro espantó a todas mis gallinas! –añadió una señora.

-… ¡Y también está que mi hermana se pone como loca! –gritó un niño. Tras esto, todos se callaron. El anciano se apresuró a taparle la boca al niño.

Ikki volvió la vista hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido. –Ehh, je, je… no haga caso a lo que dice este pequeño, -dijo el anciano- ya sabe como los niños inventan cosas… je, je.

Ikki se levantó, agradeciendo por la comida y diciendo que haría lo posible por resolver el problema.

Un rato más tarde, Ikki estaba parado con la espalda recostada contra una cerca, con la vista perdida en el horizonte e ignorando a todos los que pasaban a su lado, quienes tampoco se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Psss! ¡Psss! –escuchó. Se volvió hacia donde venía el sonido y vio al niño de hacía rato, escondido detrás de un montón de cacharros. El niño le hizo señas de que lo viera detrás de una casa. Ikki esperó un momento, luego caminó disimuladamente hacia el lugar que el chiquillo le había indicado. Efectivamente, allí estaba esperándolo.

-¿Qué te traes? –Ikki preguntó.

-¡Shhhh! –El niño se puso un dedo frente a los labios. – ¡Cállate o nos van a descubrir! –dijo, susurrando. Luego le indicó que lo siguiera.

Siguió al niño por varios callejones, luego entraron por la puerta trasera de una casa. La casa estaba algo oscura, el niño le señaló una habitación que estaba cerrada. Ikki sintió claramente una energía parecida a la que había sentido en la madrugada, antes del ataque de la mosca gigante. Con mucha cautela, el niño se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió despacio, viendo hacia adentro. Luego se volvió hacia Ikki y le indicó que entrara.

La habitación estaba todavía más oscura, Ikki necesitó unos segundos para ajustar la visión. En una de las esquinas del cuarto estaba una chica de unos catorce años, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazando sus rodillas. Dando un vistazo a la habitación se dio cuenta de que no había ningún mueble ni otros objetos… excepto una vasija decorada, colocada en el suelo, como a un metro de donde estaba la muchacha. El niño se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Esta es mi hermana Yuki, -explicó, agitando su palma extendida frente a la cara de ella. Ikki notó que ella seguía con la vista fija, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. –Hace como tres semanas que está así, casi el mismo tiempo desde que comenzaron a aparecer los monstruos. Luego tomó a la niña por uno de sus antebrazos, sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

–Desde entonces no come nada, ¡mira que flaquita está!

La chica no reaccionó, cuando el niño la soltó regresó a abrazar sus rodillas. –No habla, ni hace nada, -continuó el chiquillo, -excepto cuando un monstruo ataca o cuando alguien trata de llevarse ese trasto, –señaló la vasija- entonces se pone como loca, a gritar y a destruir todo lo que encuentra. Por eso sacaron todas las cosas de este cuarto.

Ikki estaba molesto. Mientras más averiguaba de este asunto, más dudas tenía. Era evidente que aquí había más de un gato encerrado. Se acercó a la vasija y notó que tenía un sello pegado en la tapa, parecía nuevo y no estaba roto en lo más mínimo. Esto contradecía a lo que el espíritu del arroyo le había contado.

-Dime, -se dirigió al pequeño, -¿por qué los adultos de la aldea no quisieron decirme esto?

-¡Duh! –exclamó el chico, Ikki hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la falta de respeto. –Es obvio que lo que le pasa a mi hermana tiene algo que ver con los monstruos. Los viejos no quieren que todos piensen que nuestra aldea tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. Ah, y me llamo Akio, no me digas "niño".

Ikki consideró la información por un momento. Era típico de la gente, tratar de ocultar un problema en lugar de buscar una solución. En fin, era tiempo de pensar en las pistas que tenía: el espíritu insolente del río, la urna con el sello, la hermana poseída del otro rapaz insolente…

_Cosas en común: 1) Urna, 2) mocosos __impertinentes…_

¡Ah! Había una cosa que podía corroborar. –Niño, ¿sabes de dónde proviene esa vasija?

Ante la resistencia a llamarlo por su nombre, el chico suspiró e hizo los ojos hacia arriba. Luego pensó un momento. –Mmmm… pues… no estoy seguro… creo que mi hermana la trajo de alguna parte, pero no se me ocurre de dónde… ¡Sólo que sea ese bosque que está cerca del camino principal, donde hay un río! Mi hermana acostumbraba ir allí cuando era más pequeña…

Ikki sonrió, servido de sí mismo. Las cosas parecían comenzar a tener sentido. Aun así, no tenía idea de cómo convenía proceder. –Hm. Escucha, niño. Creo que podemos llegar al fondo de este asunto, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

Akio se encogió de hombros, después de todo no tenía mejores opciones para ayudar a su hermana. 

Para media tarde ya estaban a la orilla del río. Utilizando su velocidad y fuerza, Ikki no tuvo problemas para escabullirse de la aldea, aun cargando con los dos chicos y la urna. Akio estaba sosteniendo la vasija con mucho cuidado, Yuki estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, igual que siempre. Ambos muchachos permanecían en silencio. Ikki veía con intensidad en dirección al arroyo, Akio no se atrevía a decir palabra.

Sin previo aviso, Yuki se puso de pie. Abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a gritar. Antes que pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo, arrebató la urna de las manos de su hermano y se tiró al río. -Espera aquí, ordenó el Fénix a un absorto Akio, luego se apresuró a seguir a la muchacha.

A pesar de que Ikki era un experto en ilusiones, lo que pasaba en este río escapaba a su entendimiento. Él sabía que no era más que un pequeño arroyo, que no podía tener más de unos tres metros de profundidad y unos cuatro de ancho, sin embargo seguía hundiéndose lentamente en una penumbra que no parecía tener límites hacia ninguna dirección. No importaba si podía respirar o no, al parecer no era necesario. Tampoco hubiera creído estar bajo el agua si no fuera porque la densidad del medio hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos. En algún momento dejó de hundirse, frente a él estaba la chica. La urna entre sus brazos comenzó a brillar, y frente a Ikki se materializó una gigantesca anguila de agua dulce. _Bueno_, pensó, _al menos ya no hay dudas sobre de dónde salen los bichos_…

La anguila se abalanzó en su contra, abriendo la boca para mostrar sus numerosos y afilados dientes. A pesar de sus movimientos más lentos de lo normal, Ikki no tuvo problema en esquivar sus embistes, aprovechando el último para abrazar el cuello del animal y sujetándose fuertemente. El animal se sacudió y estremeció lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no pudo librarse. Entonces Ikki encendió su ardiente cosmo-energía, lo cual hizo que el animal emitiera un chillido antes de disolverse en un montón de burbujas.

Ikki no quiso esperar a que apareciera la siguiente criatura. No le agradaba nada tener que utilizar su más terrible técnica contra una chica inocente, pero en ese momento no parecía tener otra opción.

-¡Puño fantasma del Fénix! Gritó, dirigiendo impulso de energía directamente a la frente de la chica. Ella se quedó viéndolo un segundo, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a hundirse, soltando la urna. Ikki se apresuró a sostenerlas a ambas, mientras el ojo de su mente se adentraba en los recuerdos de Yuki.

_Yuki__, de unos ocho años, jugaba en la orilla del río. Allí conoció a un niño todo blanco que se presentó como el Espíritu del Arroyo. Los dos se volvieron amigos, y siempre que ella llegaba, se la pasaban jugando alegremente. La familia de Yuki no parecía preocuparse cuando era pequeña, creían que era normal que una niña anduviera con esas excentricidades, pero la gracia se fue perdiendo con forme iba creciendo. Su familia comenzó a preocuparse, le insistieron que ya era demasiado grande para estar fantaseando y que si no dejaba de imaginar cosas le iban a prohibir salir de la casa. Ella siguió yendo al río, pero cada vez que el espíritu le hablaba ella lo ignoraba. Un día encontró la urna cerca del río, dijo que le parecía una antigüedad muy bonita, y se la llevó a su casa. _

_Una noche llegaron varias personas a visitar a su familia. Ella no pretendía espiar la conversación pero se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella, así que se quedó escuchando sin que la vieran. Estaban hablando sobre sus comportamientos extraños y sobre la urna, de cómo seguramente había un espíritu maligno que estaba tratando de utilizarla y que sin duda traería muchas desgracias a la aldea. Ella se fue a su habitación, bastante apesadumbrada. Un momento después la llamaron y le dijeron que llevara la urna. Uno de los ancianos del pueblo puso un sello de papel sobre la urna. Después de eso Yuki sólo recordaba estar en una habitación oscura, sin puertas ni ventanas, y cuando se sentía muy asustada y trataba de escapar, rompía muchas cosas y escuchaba que la gente gritaba. Luego volvía a su encierro y oscuridad._

Cuando el recuerdo finalizó, Ikki se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en el interior del templo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo a la desmayada Yuki con un brazo y la urna con el otro. Bajó cuidadosamente a la chica, recostándola en el suelo. Ahora que la veía así, se daba cuenta de lo delgada y cansada que se veía, a pesar de ser muy joven. Sintió un leve punzón en su corazón, ¿a caso sentía lástima por ella? Levantó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo frente al fantasma del río, quien veía a Yuki con tristeza.

-Ella se olvidó de mí, e hizo que me sintiera muy triste y enojado, -explicó. –Entonces ideé un plan para hacer que regresara y nunca más se volviera a ir. Puse un conjuro dentro de esa urna, y cuando ella la abriera haría que volviera y ya nunca podría irse de este templo. –Luego volteó la cabeza tristemente. –Pero no sé por qué no se le ocurrió abrirla… Además, no contaba con que los aldeanos se entrometerían y le pondrían un sello a la urna –suspiró.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar en preguntarle a ella su opinión? ¿O acaso piensas que no tenía nada que decir sobre si quería pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en este lugar? -Le dijo Ikki.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Antes nos divertíamos mucho!

-Eres un caprichoso egoísta, ¿no te importa arruinar la vida de esta muchacha? –Respondió Ikki, visiblemente molesto. –Además, ¿siquiera estás consciente de los problemas que has causado? ¿No ves el daño que le has causado a Yuki?

-¡No es mi culpa! -chilló el espíritu- ¡Fue cuando pusieron ese sello que todo se salió de control! ¡En lugar de encerrarla en el templo, la encerraron en su propia mente! Sus temores se materializan por medio de la energía que se encuentra en la urna cuando ella intenta escapar… y bueno, por lo visto ella tiene unas formas bastante… eh… peculiares de visualizar sus temores.

Bueno, allí estaba la solución al misterio. Ikki debió haber imaginado que esos monstruos eran las peores pesadillas de alguien… _Pobre chica._

-Entonces, qué esperas para romper el sello –dijo Ikki.

-¡Duh! ¿No crees que si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho? –dijo el espíritu, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que parecían rendijas.

-Ikki rechinó los dientes –¡Agggg! ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su hermano? –gruñó.

-¿Uh?

-Nada… Ikki respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Luego arrancó el sello sin mayor esfuerzo. De inmediato Yuki abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse. –¡Espíritu! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú? –Esto último refiriéndose a Ikki.

-Estás en el templo del río, -respondió el pequeño espíritu.

-Ah… -dijo ella, con tono triste. –Entonces por fin te saliste con la tuya, -le respondió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces sabías cuál era mi plan? –El espíritu se veía sorprendido.

-Pues claro, si lo dijiste claramente antes de dejar la urna donde yo podía encontrarla. Por eso me la llevé y no la abrí, para darte una lección.

-¡Pero… si no podías escucharme!

-¡Claro que sí podía, te estaba ignorando!

-¡¿Ah? -exclamó el pequeño espíritu, muy afligido al darse cuenta de que había sido engañado. –Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque me estaban espiando, ¡tonto! ¡Si te hubiera respondido, me hubieran prohibido salir de mi casa para siempre! –vociferó Yuki, muy molesta.

Ikki presenció el intercambio, no sin incomodidad, antes de decidir intervenir. –Bueno, -dijo- ya basta de tonterías. ¡Discúlpate con ella y déjanos salir de aquí!

-¡No quiero! –Dijo el pequeño, cruzando los brazos y volteando la vista.

-¿Ah no? –Dijo Ikki, mientras sujetaba al espíritu por un tobillo y lo colgaba cabeza abajo. –Discúlpate o no te bajo!

El espíritu agitaba sus brazos, en gran berrinche. –Noquieronoquieronoquiero!

-Escucha, Espíritu, -intervino Yuki- entiendo que te sientas triste, pero debes comprender que ya he crecido, las cosas no pueden ser siempre iguales…

El pequeño espíritu se quedó quieto por un momento, luego la miró con tristeza. -¿Por qué no? Yo llevo mil años de ser así como soy.

Ikki casi sintió pena por el espíritu, pero también comprendió que se trataba del espíritu de un arroyo, ¿cómo podía ser si no un ruidoso, juguetón y caprichoso?

-Por favor, -continuó la chica- entiende que yo no podría ser feliz aquí encerrada. Si nos dejas ir, prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda. ¡Incluso intentaré convencer a mi hermano Akio de que me acompañe, seguro que él es más divertido que yo!

El espíritu lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió. –Está bien… -Ikki lo sacudió –Ehh… Perdóname Yuki…-dijo, sonrojándose. Luego se volvió hacia Ikki -¡ahora bájame, bruto!

Ikki lo soltó, el chico dio de cabeza en el piso. El caballero Fénix volteó los ojos, _vaya con este espíritu_…

El espíritu del arroyo se puso de pie y se acercó a Yuki, extendiéndole su dedo meñique. -¿Entonces, promesa?

Ella le correspondió sujetando el meñique del chico con el de ella. –Promesa. 

El Fénix y la muchacha salieron del arrollo en un remolino de viento y agua. No se esperaban encontrar allí a casi toda la aldea, reunida alrededor del pobre Akio quien estaba tratando de explicar lo ocurrido. Al ver a los recién llegados, se apresuraron a trasladar el interrogatorio en su dirección.

Una vez aclarado lo sucedido, regresaron a la aldea. Los aldeanos trataron de recompensarlo por su ayuda, pero Ikki sólo aceptó hospedarse allí esa noche. A la mañana siguiente ya se había despedido y puesto en marcha, pero no se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¡Joven! ¡Joven!

Se detuvo y se volvió para ver a los hermanos Yuki y Akio corriendo tras de él.

-Nunca nos dijiste cómo te llamabas, -le dijo Akio.

Ikki pensó por un momento, luego respondió. –Mi nombre es Ikki.

Los tres asintieron. Ikki se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, pero Yuki lo detuvo.

-¡Joven Ikki! –exclamó. –El Festival de invierno pronto empezará, ¿por qué no te quedas a celebrarlo con nosotros?

-Ikki se volvió hacia ella, por un momento consideró la oferta. Yuki era una chica muy agradable, pensó que si aún tuviera un corazón que entregar, no le molestaría que fuera a alguien como ella. Comprendía por qué el espíritu del arroyo no se conformaba con renunciar a la compañía de esta niña… _Si aún tuviera_, se recordó a sí mismo. –Lo siento, - les respondió- tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Los rostros de los chicos no ocultaban su decepción, por lo que Ikki no pudo pelear con la sonrisa que se estaba apoderando de su cara. Los hermanos le devolvieron la sonrisa, en silencioso entendimiento.

Ikki siguió el camino que originalmente había planeado. Esa tarde comenzó a nevar, lo cual no lo sorprendió. Extendió su palma para atrapar un copo de nieve. _Yuki?_

Ikki se rió, preguntándose si en verdad el último par de días había ocurrido. El copo de nieve se derritió de inmediato en la palma de su mano, él apretó su puño con determinación. Luego respiró profundo antes de seguir adelante. 

N/A:

¡Muchas felicidades a Sunrise Spirit! Esto va para ti, con todo cariño. Espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad, y que el Año Nuevo te traiga mucha felicidad y mucha inspiración.

¡Felicidades también a todos mis lectores!

Por otra parte, creo pertinente hacer unas aclaraciones respecto a este breve relato:

Esta historia fue escrita para la actividad de Secret Santa de la comunidad "Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro". Aunque no se especificaba que tuviera que ser de tema navideño, quise agregar lo de la nevada y el festival de invierno para ambientarlo un poco en esta época. Ahora, este fic está ubicado después de una de las primeras apariciones del Santo del Fenix en la serie, tal vez después de su interrupción del Torneo Galáctico. Según entiendo (no estoy segura, esas cosas siempre me confunden), esto no ocurriría a fines de año, pero para efectos de la historia, por favor ignorar el detalle. :P

Seguramente todos los lectores de fanfiction saben esto, pero "Yuki" significa "nieve" o "felicidad" en japonés. Ambos significados del nombre sirven bien al propósito de la historia.

Yo sé que la terrible técnica del Santo del Fénix sirve para volver loca a la gente, pero yo pensé que también podía servir para volver a alguien a la cordura, dada la necesidad, después de todo él sabría cómo dosificarla adecuadamente ¿no les parece?

Bueno, sin otro particular me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta loca historia mía.

Rihannon.


End file.
